1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to battery powered electrical lamps and more particularly, a lamp control circuit for use with a battery operated flashlight.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flashlights of the prior art have, for the most part, included simple flashing circuits for use in emergency or warning situations. These circuits generally were of the relaxation oscillator type and provided little or no flexibility in a choice of flashing patterns, frequency of flash or duration of the flash.
Other problems of prior art flashlight circuits has been the need to provide bulbs that are specific to the type of battery that is to be used. For example, different bulbs are required for AAA cells, AA cells, C cells and D cells. Each imposes different requirements on the bulbs to be used and the flashing circuits which can be implemented.